This invention relates generally to air cooling of vehicle engines; and more particularly concerns unusual advantages obtained by ducting of cooling air flow from near the vehicle windshield to a plenum chamber associated with the radiator.
There is need for the unusual combinations of structures, modes of operation of such structures, and unusually beneficial results, as are disclosed herein.